Yui Goidō
'Yui Goidō ' (五位堂結, Goidō Yui) is a girl from a rich family and the current drummer of Chihiro's band, the 2-B Pencils. She is thirteenth capture target and the host of the goddess Mars. Personality Yui is a girl that has loved music ever since she was a child. But her overprotective mother prevented Yui from playing the drums, her favorite instrument. Later, when she was in Keima's body, she had the chance to play the drums like she wanted. At first she was quite uncomfortable being in a boy's body, but she started developing a more assertive, masculine personality after a few days, even changing her personal pronoun to "boku" (normally only boys refer to themselves as this). Appearance Yui has tea-green hair that she originally let flow freely down her back, but after her conquest, she ties it up into a long straight braid. She does however, revert back to her original form when sleeping. Before her capture, Yui wears the traditional complete with an obi. She was shown to even wear it at school but soon after, she changes to wearing the Mai-high girls uniform. After her capture, Yui states that she prefers to use the boy's uniform because it is more comfortable for her. She is even shown wearing boys' uniform and men's clothing after the capture (although she had to stop at wearing men's undergarments). Yui, however does revert back to her traditional kimono sometimes when she's sleeping. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Yui at first saw Keima as a gentle and elegant person after their second encounter. After the body swap Yui started to gain a high respect for Keima, even calling him by the honorific "sama". She also fell in love with him while he was in her body. After her memories were erased, it seems that Yui does not recall anything about what happened with Keima. However, she still loves him. Yui thinks of Keima as a frail boy because Keima often gets beaten up by Ayumi and Chihiro. Yui has strong affection for Keima, although she has become a much more "aggressive heroine" (as Keima has stated) which annoys him. Yui's Mother Yui loves and is annoyed at her mother at the same time. Yui dislikes her mother because she does not allow Yui to have the freedom to do what she wants. After the body swap, Yui gains enough courage to rebel against her mother's control. 2-B Pencils Being the drummer of Chihiro's band gives Yui a great responsibility. The few times they have appeared together Yui appears to like them as friends. She is thankful to them for allowing her to practice her favorite instrument. She also does not mind helping the other members when they are in trouble, such as when Elsie became severely depressed. Mars Despite only meeting the goddess Mars within her recently, the two of them gets along well. Mars thought that Yui is a Boy and Keima is a girl until Yui clarified that for her. Other It seems that Yui knows Mio because when Keima met Mio when he was in Yui's body, Mio recognized Yui. There are possibilities that both coming from rich families might know each other. Note also that Yui and Mio are classmates. It was recently revealed that 10 years ago, the two were best friends, along with Urara. Their current relationship is unknown. See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Heroine Category:Conquest Characters Category:Goddess hosts Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters